To The Contrary!
by epiphanies
Summary: D/Hr. Hermione has had a makeover during her trip to Paris and is worried about her friends making fun of her. Now she's been burned by Draco Malfoy. But Draco has also been burned by her! Can such a relationship last?
1. Default Chapter

To The Contrary

By Emma

Chapter One: Remember My Sex!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of this. But at the moment I own Hermione's makeover. :)

Summary: What would be contrary? Polar opposites! And what more opposite can you get than egotistical and modest? Smart and snarky? Worried and worrisome? Purely D/Hr, people. I do many different pairings, but if you don't like this one then go away. Or be a doll and read some of my other stories in different pairings. Muah.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hermione Granger awoke to the annoying sound of-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

She turned over, slammed her hand against the clock, silencing it, and groaned.

Now, what was she waking up for? Oh yes! To go to King's Cross to go back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. So that she could meet up with her friends with whom she hadn't seen all summer. So that they could poke fun at her.

Why would they do this? Well. That was a long story, but to make it short, she'd gone on another trip to France this summer. While she was there, her mother, her aunt and her great abundance of female cousins convinced her that she needed to get a true French manicure. Well, the french manicure turned to pedicure, pedicure to mudpack, mudpack to facial, facial to haircut, haircut to hairstyle, hairstyle to highlights, and highlights to an all day shoe, clothing and makeup shopping spree. Before Hermione had a chance to say a word edgewise, that day in Paris she had become a real, honest to goodness girl.

Well, Hermione thought wryly as she stepped out of the shower, At least I don't own anything pink!

And then she winced. 

Yet.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and caught them in a somewhat terrified hug. She'd never before been so afraid of school.

She loaded her trunk on a trolley and not even a minute after, she felt a bump at her jean donning hip.

She looked up to see the pale, pointed face. The sharp grey eyes. The short, white-blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going." she snapped and stared at him with a frown. He looked slightly surprised, but it looked -amazingly- as if his embarrassment was outweighing his shock. She could hear him muttering "Smooth. Very smooth." to himself as he headed away with his trolley. However, Hermione soon forgot about her little encounter with Malfoy as she felt another bump at her hip-Ron.

"Hey." she greeted Harry and Ron.

They were looking at eachother in confusion.

"Hey," said Ron in a hopeless, squeaky voice that Hermione had last heard when he had last spoken to one Fleur Delacour.

"I'm Harry." Harry stuck out his hand and adjusted his glasses nervously. 

Hermione tried her best not to burst out into laughter-or tears, she couldn't tell which. She was amazed.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten me." she said, her voice drier than the Sahara.

Then...it seemed to click. She knew because Ron's ears proceeded to get very red as he looked her up and down in a very obvious manner. Harry, on the other hand, just looked downright embarrassed.

"You two are crazy!" she exclaimed, beginning to laugh, "How long have we been best friends?"

"Five years." Harry answered as they pulled their trolleys behind her to the train in a sheepish demeanor.

"And just because of a little change in my appearance-" Hermione continued, but Ron cut her off.

"Little change! Hermione, your nails are...long! And you're wearing makeup and your hair is shorter and a totally different texture and you're half blonde for God's sake! I mean, you're dressed like a walking muggle teenage girl!"

"Minus the muggle part, that I am." Hermione replied acidly, and Ron went redder as she continued further, "And you had told me last year, you had PROMISED me Ron, that you would remember my sex."

"And for the last of last year I did! And who couldn't figure it out, with your "I'm with Vicky and I don't even care that he's rich and famous" phoney attitude!" Ron retorted, and then shrank into an empty car as Hermione swelled with anger.

"I didn't care about Viktor's social prominence! If I cared so much for popularity, why in the world would I be hanging around with YOU?"

Ron looked as though he was about to make another snarky remark when a familiar face appeared at the doorway of the train car. 

"What's all this ruckus about?" said Draco Malfoy in a silky smooth voice, and Hermione turned to face him furiously, "Bugger off!" she shouted at him, and he looked her over in amazement. 

"Granger?" he grinned at her, raising a blonde eyebrow, and she narrowed her eyes as he motioned to his cronies, "Lookie here, boys. We've just witnessed Granger the Great transform into a girl."

Hermione couldn't control her anger much longer, "Sod off, ferret boy!"

And with that, she stormed out of the car, shoving past a smirking Malfoy. She locked herself in a toilet and muttered bitingly to herself, "A total of two major confrontations in one morning over the same little thing!"

She exited the bathroom two minutes later, slightly calmer to be greeted by Harry and Ron. 

"Sorry, Hermione." they said quietly, and the did look sincere and apologetic. She smiled. 

"Don't worry yourselves about it any further. But if Malfoy runs his mouth again I'll have to reacquaint his face with the backside of my hand. Surely it won't be a pretty sight."

"To the contrary, it's true to be a wonderful sight." grinned Harry as they headed back to their train car.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


What does everybody think? Shall I continue? Review please, and I'll give you virtual cupcakes. Dedicated to the birthday of James Marsters. Yum. 


	2. Nobody's Outta My League!

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Two: Nobody's Outta My League!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ronnie, Sahib and Hermione's makeover.

  
  


A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate the support. I'm pretty excited about this fic, I'm hoping you guys won't be disappointed. But hey, you can't please everyone. :)

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Draco Malfoy awoke with a groan two weeks later. He looked beside him at the girl who slept peacefully.

He smiled as he mentally checked her off his conquer list. The cute blonde was a worrier when sober, but a tomcat when you got her drunk.

She stirred, and he touched her hair gently. 

"Hannah?" he whispered and she blinked.

"Draco," she murmured, and turned to flutter her butterfly eyelashes at him, "What time is it?"

"Ten. But it's Saturday, love. No classes."

"Right." she smiled softly and ran a finger down his chest, "Last night was nice."

"Certainly was," Draco smiled widely, then grabbed a packet from his drawer.

"Breath mint?" he offered, and she giggled, "Sure." She popped one into her mouth and looked across the room, "Could you grab my dress?"

Draco stood from the bed, shameless in his nudity and dropped the dress on the bed.

"I'll give you a moment" he smiled, closed the door and went across the hallway to the bathroom after throwing on a robe. He was a prefect, so he'd moved to the far part of the Slytherin dungeon where a single prefect room lay right beside the main bathroom. Over the past two weeks he had taken an early start to his dating habits- and taken full advantage of the best thing about being a prefect- privacy.

He strolled back into the room to see a fully dressed Hannah Abott, fluffing her bobbed blonde hair in the mirror. She smiled coyly at him as his arms encircled her waist from behind. 

"I should get back to my room, everybody may worry." she said quietly, and he turned her round.

"Alright then."

Just as he was about to close the door behind her, she stopped and turned.

"Are you doing anything today?" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I have a parent teacher meeting," he lied, "My father's coming to talk about my transfiguration grade with McGonagall."

"Right." Hannah bit her lip, "Talk to you later then."

"See you. Bye now." he shut the door and sighed with triumph. Now, who next?

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"So, I just figured HEY! I've known Hermy for awhile, why not ask her? So here I am." 

Hermione gave Lee Jordan a tired look, "Lee, I'm sorry and all that but I've decided to go to the Halloween Ball alone. And please, never ever call me Hermy again."

And with that, she stalked off before she was late for breakfast.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Draco was trying his best not to look Pansy Parkinson's way, because she of all people knew his reputation. And SHE, of all people would be delighted to heighten it....personally. Malfoy didn't want her- and he didn't want her getting the wrong idea about him. After all, he only wanted girls who were-

His thought was slingshotted from his mind as *she* entered the room. The girl he had been taunting for the past five years. The girl that he had wanted to badly to bed in the past two weeks. 

"Hey Malfoy!" called seventh year Ronnie Atkins from two seats over.

"What?" Draco responded. Ronnie was a big guy with a weasel face and hands that would probably reduce your skull to powdered calcium within seconds. 

"You looking for a new bird?" he was grinning in a way that made the blonde feel uneasy -yet excited at the same time. 

"Yeah."

"How about her?" Ronnie pointed at the Gryffindor table. At Hermione. 

Sahib Sandrin began to snicker at Ronnie, "No way, man. Hermione Granger is the biggest brain in the year, possibly in the whole school. She hates the stiff. Way outta his league." 

Then he grinned maliciously at Draco, "No offense, man."

Draco glared at him a moment, then smirked. He was always up for a challenge.

"I'll do it." he said loudly, and Ronnie clasped his hands together in satisfaction.

Sahib smiled smugly at Draco, and he returned the look. Then he looked at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione reading the Daily Prophet, shaking her head seriously at something written. 

He inwardly groaned. What had he done?

  
  
  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


What do you guys think? Shall I continue? Hmmm? Review please, give me inspiration. Muah. You're loved, remember that. But you're loved more if you click that little box down there that says "Write A Review" or something to that extent. Ta!

  
  
  
  



	3. He Bribed Me!

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Three: He Bribed Me!

  
  


Thanks everybody, for the great feedback. I won't have time to work on the story tomorrow, but I'll surely upload a new chapter before Thursday. If I don't....I'm really sorry in advance. 

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hermione sighed and drummed her fingernails on the desk in her lone prefect bedroom. She was restless- and hungry. Finally, when she'd reached that point of hunger where one cared about nothing else, she decided to sneak into the kitchens.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Draco sighed. He felt lonely. He wasn't used to an empty bed. He leaned across and pointed hi wand at the fireplace. It was freezing in the dungeons at night.

Moments later, he sat watching the roaring blaze. Then he heard a noise above him- was it footsteps? What was anyone doing lurking about in the castle after midnight?

Sine he was never introduced to much anything muggle, he'd never read a Sherlock Holmes mystery. But if he had read them, now he would surely be blaming his spark of interest in the noise on Arthur Conan Doyle.

He threw on a pair of boxers and sprinted stealthily up the stairs. 

When he saw that the form was a definite female, he grinned. But as he drew closer, he nearly gasped. It wasn't just any girl- it was Granger!

Deciding that this could make a turn to his advantage, he continued to follow.

He didn't speak a word, even when she stopped in deserted hallways to see if she could hear the footsteps following her. She was a bright girl.

He watched from behind a suit of armour as she ticked the canvas pear. She entered the kitchen moments later, and Draco quickly ran in behind her and held the door open. He leaned on the doorway and smirked. When she finally noticed him, she nearly screamed. After recovering from her shock, she smirked right back at him.

"You seem to have forgotten something, Malfoy." she was eyeing the scantily clad bottom half of his body.

"Considering you can't tear your eyes away, I'll only consider it a mild error on my part." 

Hermione tried furiously not to blush as he looked her over in her nightgown.

You should wear things like that more often," he commented, "Satin flatters you."

She glared at him as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"So," he raised his grey eyes to hers, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled at a random house elf, "Getting a scrumptious snack."

The elf beamed at her. The house elves seemed to like her a great deal more since she'd consented to stop S.P.E.W- for their personal happiness, of course. 

"Pardon me if I'm incorrect, but is it not against the school rules to be parading around the halls and breaking into the kitchens?" Draco raised an expectant eyebrow.

She shrugged embarrassedly, "Especially after hours. Why? What do you care?"

"I care because Hogwarts doesn't need prefects who can't follow the simplest of rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes in understanding, "All right, Malfoy. What do you want?"

He let his eyes linger over her once more, then snapped his gaze up to meet hers. He set his mouth.

"One date."

Hermione blinked.

"One what?"

"One. Date." he spoke very slowly, as if speaking to a small child or dumb animal.

Hermione began to laugh, "Alright, let's think about this. You have something to blackmail me with. And the conditions of this blackmail are that you won't tell of my nightly wanderings if I consent to go on one date with you?"

"Correct and very well stated."

Hermione could hardly believe it, "But we loathe eachother!"

"Yes, but have you ever thought about why?"

"Because you're a slimey, arrogant git."

"And you're a stuck up tightass. Which as of late I happen to find incredibly sexy."

Hermione's eyes went wide, and she considered. She didn't need Malfoy tattling on her. And it would just be one small period of time not killing eachother, right? And besides, it didn't mean she was committing herself to anything. Who knew if they would even live to complete the night?

She finally just rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

"Deal?" he smirked, eying her suspiciously.

"Deal." she sighed, and they shook on it.

Just as he looked as though he were about to leave he turned back slightly.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow at the breakfast table and we'll set something up."

Great, she thought, He's doing this just so every Gryffindor will know what's going on.

"And remember," he added silkily, "No telling. Not anybody."

Hermione inwardly groaned.

"Right-o." she replied, and couldn't help rolling her eyes again as she watched his pale retreating back with mild interest.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Draco tried his hardest not to laugh with triumphant giddiness as he ran down the stairs to his room.

"Hermione", he mused, smiling to himself, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

  
  
  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hey All! I know that last line is weird, it will eventually be explained. I know the chapters are short but I do have a sad resemblance to a life every once in a while. :) Later, dudes. And don't forget to note me, dammit. *grins*

  
  



	4. The Date

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Four: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't have much money, okay? So I'll just go along with the fact that YOU own everything and then nobody will have to get a lawyer and appear in court. Ack. Go away!

  
  


A/N: Thanks for the great feedback everybody, I'm glad to hear that it's doing ok. :) Sorry to keep you waiting, this one is longer. I had fun writing it. And if you can guess the movie referral in this chapter, you win a virtual brownie. Yes you do. *grins* And please, don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. I need it! Thanks so much. 

  
  
  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat down uneasily at the lunch table the next day. She'd kept her word, not telling anybody of the blackmail she was under. She watched as Draco's fellow Slytherin elbowed him and looked over at her. He smirked and rose slowly from his table to make his way over to hers. She closed her eyes and braced herself as he took a seat next to her. He ignored all the stares of dislike, disbelief and confusion the Gryffindors shot him and leaned near her.

"Ah," he whispered, "Together Twins are just in time for the show."

Hermione closed her eyes again quickly and held her breath. She didn't want to see Harry or Ron's face when the masquerade began.

"What are you doing?" Ron sneered at the Draco, who smiled with a malicious glint. 

"I was just speaking to Hermy, here." he began, and Hermione tried not to wince at the sound of the hated nickname, "And I don't think we can get any privacy here, can we? Come on Hermy, let's go down to my dorm room."

Hermione eyes flashed open and she stared at him a moment. 

"Yes," she finally managed to choke out, avoiding her classmates eyes, "Lead the way."

Draco smirked at the wordless Gryffindors once more and quickly pulled Hermione by the hand out the doors of the Great Hall. She stopped him in the corridor once they were out of sight.

He chuckled, "Not bad acting, Granger."

She was fuming! "Are you insane! Hermy? Privacy? YOUR DORM ROOM!? Are you trying to sabotage yourself? That entire table was ready to KILL!"

"Kill who? Me? You? I mean, I'm not the one betraying them, Hermy."

"Oh, shut up!" she exploded, and pulled away from him, "This stupid deal is off!"

"Alright," he said smugly, "I'll just be collecting Dumbledore and I'll see you later in his office."

She stopped dead. She just couldn't get in trouble with the headmaster....he may never trust her again and she might not get Head Girl.

"Wait," she called out to the male retreating form. Draco slowed and looked over his shoulder, wearing that annoying, 'knowing' look in his grey eyes.

"Second thoughts?"

"Yes." she looked at her feet as he neared her, and then stared up at him, "We'll go on one date. Tonight. But promise never to call me Hermy again. It's annoying."

Draco nodded in mock seriousness, "No problem. Mio."

She glared at him, but began to laugh after a moment. 

"Oh, go away." she pushed him lightly.

"I'll meet you at your common room entrance at seven." he voiced as he walked away.

"Sharp." she said quietly to herself, and headed towards her dorm. She didn't feel very hungry.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hermione knew that there wasn't a point of trying to look nice for Draco (for it wasn't a real date, you see) but she couldn't help feeling like she should look good. To make Ron squirm like he did at the Yule Ball...to make Malfoy squirm and want her. So that she could laugh in his miserable little face, of course.

So, she took a great amount of time making her hair sleek and cute. She didn't know what Malfoy had planned, so she just decided on a pair of jeans and a tight knit sweater that read "Perfect Ten". She hadn't ever worn it before, but decided that if Malfoy could be smug, so could she. She stole a lipgloss from Parvati's array and dabbed it on before hurrying down the stairs. She'd avoided talking to everyone all day, and she hoped that she could keep pulling it off until she got back.

Unfortunately, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth year boys were in the common room playing exploding snap. 

Ron noticed her first. His eyes went wide, "Hermione-"

"Don't have time." she called to the staring gaggle of male peers as she rushed past.

Ron was about to go after her when there was a loud bang. 

As he checked for singeing on his eyebrows, Harry grinned. 

"I think that was a sign to leave her be, mate."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hermione stepped out the portrait hole and sighed when Malfoy looked her up and down.

"Muggle clothes." he guessed, and Hermione glared at him. He put his hands in the air, "No, no. It's good! You've got to hand it to them....they know how to dress their women."

Even the strong feminist that Hermione was, she decided to ignore the comment.

"So," she followed him as he turned down the hallway, "What are we doing?"

"Walking."

She rolled her eyes, "Where to?"

"Somewhere."

"Oh." she gave up and just followed him.

Once they reached a staircase that seemed to lead to a dungeon, Draco turned to her.

"I'm actually quite a fan of muggle movies," he started as his cheeks went red, and Hermione tried her hardest not to chuckle, "And this guy said that the girl wanted a guy- a man who would lead her on the beach blindfolded just to feel the sensation of the sand beneath her toes. And Rhona- my cousin that I was watching it with- she just melted. Just went red. It looked like she was so pleased that a guy-even in a movie- could be that romantic. And...are you the kind of girl who melts at such stuff?"

Hermione spluttered, "Isn't every?"

Draco pulled out a blindfold and dangled it in front of her face. She didn't understand.

"Put it on." he bit his lip, and Hermione couldn't help but feel excited in her uneasiness. 

After she tied the blindfold tightly, Draco grabbed her hand and carefully guided her down the stairs. At the last one, he stopped her.

"Take off your shoes." he ordered, and she did nervously. What was he up to?

He brought her down the last step and she parted her mouth slightly in shock. What was it she could feel beneath her toes? Was it really...sand? She could taste a salty breeze that caressed through her hair.

"Malfoy-" she whispered in amazement, "What is this?"

"The ocean."

"But....where are we?"

"In a dungeon. I spent some time today enchanting it after I heard you tell some Patil twin that you'd never seen the ocean. I think everyone should see the ocean."

She still had the blindfold on- thankfully- or else he would have seen the glisten of moisture in her eyes.

She felt him removing the blindfold, and she gasped when it came off.

A sunset, every shade of red ever dreamt of. Blue green water lapping at the white, silky sand at the shore before them...

"This is beautiful..." she finally said softly, "The greatest thing anyone's ever done for me. How did you..."

He shrugged and smiled, "My little secret."

They stared silently out at the calming scene for what seemed like hours when Draco patted her arm.

"Your watch says ten." he raised an eyebrow, and her eyes went wide.

They stood and shook off the sand and he said "Take one last look."

She did, and before she could breathe another sigh of contentedness, the scene morphed into a dark, deserted dungeon.

They preceded up the stairs and quickly made way back to the Gryffindor portrait hole without getting caught.

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes.

"Thanks." she whispered softly, and he stared at her a moment before taking her hand and landing a soft kiss on it.

"Thank you." he smiled at her, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I guess not." she chuckled and he licked his lips.

"Well..." he said uncomfortably, "would you consider going to the Halloween Ball with me then?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. The deal had been for one date. But...it had turned out so incredibly different than she'd imagined!

"What the hell," she muttered and pushed back a strand of hair, "I don't have a date yet. Why not?"

He, for the first time since they'd met five years before, grinned an honest to God grin. It was like he was actually excited about going out with her. 

No way, she thought.

"Good then." he raised an eyebrow, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she whispered as he walked away. 

She entered the common room and was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Ron yelling at her as she took the stairs, two at a time, to her dormitory.

  
  
  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Well kids, what do you think of that? I like it, personally. I had such a fun time writing this, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. That's what this fic is about, it's sort of going to be comical romance if I can work it right. I have the entire story planned, and some fairly good quotes. And if this reminds you of any movies at all, this entire story is basically formed by movies. And TV shows. :) Have fun. Thanks for reviewing, if you do. I looooove yous.


	5. Let's Get Down

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter 5: Let's Get Down

Disclaimer: I own Ronnie, Sahib, the makeover, and the plot. Muahaha. *points and laughs at JK Rowling*  


Hey Guys, thanks for the amazing feedback. Next chapter will just be authors notes, so don't get all excited or anything if you see it's been updated. LoL. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Tis cuteness. And hopefully parts will make you fuzzy, and others will make you chuckle. That's what I'm going for. Please leave me constructive criticism. I'd appreciate it.   
  
  
~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Hermione spent the next few days (the weekend) to think about things. She knew that she should be feeling conflicted about going out with Malfoy again... but she didn't. Actually, her calmness about it frightened her a little bit.

She'd managed to dodge as many questions as she could from her classmates- up until the Sunday, the night before the dance, that is. When Harry and Ron knocked on her door for ten minutes straight, she felt she could take it no longer. She opened it.

It was close to midnight, and she was dressed in her bedclothes. To be more specific, she was again wearing the satin nightdress.

She yawned as she padded across the marble floor to the door, and when she opened it up Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. 

"Yes?" she raised an expectant eyebrow, and Harry looked uncomfortable. 

"Why were you talking to Malfoy on Friday, Hermione? And why did you get all fussed up and disappear and not talk to us?" he finally looked her in the eye, and she felt guilty. But only for a moment. They must have kept things from her before...right?

"I had my interview with the prefects about Head Girl and Boy for this year, and Dra- and Malfoy was just trying to egg you guys on. He had to talk to me because...because he didn't remember the time for the meeting, for when it began because he hadn't written it down." she said all of this very quickly, and managed not to blush. They eyed her suspiciously for a moment, and she felt her neck get hot.

"What?"

"It's just..." Ron began, "Why have you been avoiding us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I haven't been avoiding you. I've just needed ime/i time."

After they gave her a weird look, she added the magic words.

"It's a girl thing."

"Oh!" Harry and Ron exchanged a look and quickly said goodnight. She couldn't help but chuckle when she shut the door behind them

Malfoy must be a bad influence on me, she smiled despite herself, because I'm getting really good at this lying idea.  
  


~*~  
  
  
Draco had told Hermione that he would be at the portrait hole at seven so they could go to the ball together. He'd also learned that the two other prefects, Justin and Padma, were attending the ball together too. This could work to their advantage as not to get in trouble with Hermione's cronies - or his, for that matter!

He'd never dressed up for Halloween before, but a costume was mandatory for getting into the ball this year. 

As he adjusted his enhanced pointed canines, he smiled at himself. He wore his black, high necked dress robes. He was a classic vampire, before they turned common. 

He had no idea what Hermione would be wearing, but he was fairly sure he wouldn't care. She'd look great in anything.  
  


~*~  
  


Hermione stepped out the portrait hold at seven sharp to bump right into Draco Malfoy.

She looked up at him, and he stared right back down at her for a moment before steadying her and letting her go to look her over.

"What are you?" Hermione smiled as she looked at his dress robes. He opened his mouth and smiled, showing off his fangs. Her eyes widened and she smiled slyly at him as she pulled out a long pointed piece of wood from her eighteenth century dress.

"You said that you're a fan of muggle movies." she stated.

He nodded, and it dawned on him, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the movie. Her in the past, as a slave girl!"

She laughed at the proud look in his eyes, "Good job. We're a perfect match."

He stared at her, still smiling.

"Our costumes, I mean." she added lamely and he blinked. Then he held out his arm to lead her to the Great Hall where everybody was already flocking to.

They entered, and immediately spotted Justin and Padma. Draco had muttered his plan to Hermione on the way to the Hall, and they rushed over to the couple to explain. 

They told the twosome to tell everyone that the prefects were required to come together so they wouldn't be suspicious, and Justin and Padma agreed to help. 

Hermione smiled at the Ravenclaw girl, "Thanks so much, I don't know what everybody would say if they knew I was with him by choice..."

Padma gave her a quizzical look, "What's up with that anyway, Hermione? I mean, one day you loathe eachother..."

Hermione glanced at Draco and smiled mysteriously, "I'm sworn to secrecy."

Draco winked at her and pulled her away to the dance floor where students were already swaying though the music hadn't yet started. Professor Dumbledore appeared and cleared his throat before magnifying his voice to be heard over the roaring gaggle of students. 

He said a short speech about how school rules were to be followed, that the costumes were wonderful and that they were playing with a new idea for their ear candy. Muggle music that was enchanted would be playing as a trial run for the dance. 

Hermione looked beyond the headmaster to see Colin and Dennis Creevey fiddling around with the CD player. She held back a giggle as Colin turned up a crank while bobbing his head to an imaginary beat. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with music. After a moment, she grinned at Draco.

"What is this?" he yelled at her as she began to sway to the music.

"Papa Roach!" she shouted back, and he looked confused, "Papa what?"

"PAPA ROACH! Like roach as in the bug." she chuckled to herself as his face contorted into a disgusted look, but he danced uncomfortably anyway.

She stopped and laughed at the tapping of his foot.

"You're not used to dancing freely, are you?" she said when the song was over, and he shook his head, "I was taught to let the ladies do the fast dancing."

"Why do people say you Malfoys are so smooth when you can't even dance?" she raised a quirky eyebrow, and he copied her look.

The saxophone version of Tequila came on next, and he grinned, "This one I know how to dance to."

The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of the dance floor, swinging her heart out with Draco. She was having a blast, and didn't care who was watching. In fact, she wasn't even noticing the murderous looks on the faces of her two best friends. It was fun, not having to worry about them. 

After the last note rang out, there was scattered applause and some strange looks from both of their houses. But when the quiet notes of a slow song started, all the boys made faces, and the girls grinned and giggled. Hermione looked at Draco.

"This is my favourite song," she bit her lip, and he gave her a sly smile, "You game?"

"Sure."

He carefully pulled her closer and gently eased his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. 

When he opened his eyes, his gaze met the sly, winking face of Ronnie Atkins who was in the middle of lowering his hands further and further on the back of his date's body. 

THE BET!

He'd forgotten about the bet! Or the challenge...because nobody had put wages on it or anything...hopefully. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't thought anything about the bet since the night in the kitchens. 

Wait. That meant that when he was conjuring up the ocean in the dungeon...he was just doing it for Hermione. Not to get her in the sack, not to make her like him...just doing it for her. A favour. A gesture of romanticism. 

He shivered. He'd never even tried to be romantic in his entire dating career. What had caused this...this alter in his personality?

When Ronnie was out of sight, Draco tried to put the thought out of his mind and just enjoy the sensation of Hermione being in his arms. He'd never felt this close to anybody...any girl before. And he wasn't talking physically, because he'd been with dozens of girls closer than this... but he felt clicked in with her. It was a weird feeling.

He hadn't realized the song had ended until Hermione pulled back and smiled gently at him. 

"See? I'm not that bad a dancer." he licked his lips, and she grinned at him when Tootsie Roll came on.

"Now this," she motioned out to the dance floor where the boys were clearing out, "This. This is a test of true dancing skill. You up to it?"

He watched as the younger girls started on the skanky dance moves, and he shook his head.

"Alright," she sighed, and winked at him, "I'll show you how it's done. Meet you after."  
  


~*~  
  


Hermione had never had so much fun at a dance. She didn't miss a song...and the only song her date had missed was the Tootsie Roll. Not that she could blame him, it was more of a girl thing anyway. 

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing and joking about the different people and couples that had come together during this dance.

"Muggle music is just about as interesting as their movies," Draco commented, "There's romance, action..."

"Yes, the many different genres represent a different part of that person's life." said Hermione in a distinguished voice, then cracked up at the surprised look on Draco's face. 

"So.." she trailed after a silence, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" he said loudly, then a blush crept up his neck, "Did you?"

"But of course," she smiled. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then he cleared his throat nervously.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've....I've never felt this way about any other Gryffindor."

Hermione was taken aback, "How did that only start off romantic?"

Draco shuffled his feet, "I've never felt this way about any other girl, actually. But the Gryffindor part...also true."

Hermione smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

Hermione fluttered her eyelashes, and looked at his face. His hair. His eyes. His nose and cheekbones....his mouth. 

She touched his lips tenderly with a finger, and then looked up into his eyes. He angled his head slightly and slipped his hand around her waist. 

When his lips touched hers, she could feel nothing but the firey spasms shaking down her body. She deepened the kiss slightly, and it made Draco pull her tighter to him. 

She pulled back and caught her breath, still with his arm around her. She looked into his eyes to try and read what he was thinking.

"I'll...that...." he stuttered, and she placed a light kiss on his lips to make him quiet.

"I'll," she smiled softly at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? But remember...we hate eachother."

Draco smirked his trademark smirk, though she could still see the brink of passion in his eyes, "Why, of course."

She bit her lip, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Nine o clock. Astronomy tower?"

"Sure thing."

"Well," he looked at his hands, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said quietly, and watched as he retreated down the corridor.

"Well," said a voice behind her, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hermione turned to see the Fat Lady and her friend Violet.

"Oh, you won't tell anybody, please?" Hermione begged, and the two women giggled, "Of course not. Your secret's safe with us, young lady. Go now, scram."

Hermione smiled as she skipped up the stairs to her room. She landed on the bed in a daze. 

Her last thought before falling into a slumber was, I really hope this isn't all a dream.  
  
  
~*~*|*~*~

  
  


So??? What do you think? Was that sweet? Funny? Anything I'm aiming at? Pleeeease review and tell me. You guys are wicked. :)


	6. I'd Like To Thank...A/U

I'd Like To Thank....

  
  


Marionette, *Smooth*, The Wolf Child, Lidehtium/Kristina, Tianna, DMRox, roswell07us, Solid Gold Bastet, Kiyoko, animegirl-mika, Krazy Kat, destiny137, F0xyness39, Snufalufagus, kiwiki, Mirei Nochi -beautiful spirit, Tracy, Forever89, sandy, kittykat, Jessika, fairykissedprincess, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Red Witch, depth, moonshadow, Jessy, YSM, Geneathen, Iden's Garden, deep.fried.chicken.wings., Rebecca, Dracos-gurl, lilpinkbunny, IvoryCloverO, Crest-Faerie, Philia, EvilFireWitch, thewhitediablo, Cassandra Calie, SuperStar4eva88, Pink Panther, HunniBunni, lala, Gryffindor_girl, Kiyoko, Cierra Rose, MysticalGal, Cheer Princess, and couch-potato.

  
  


You guys have been wicked reviewers, and I hope I can keep you interested in the plot line. I have it mostly all worked out, and a lot of my chapters I've hand written when I've had the time. The next few chapters will probably be extremely short, I just had to warn you. But I believe that they'll get longer after I get out this *change* in the line. :) *giggles innocently* Have any guesses about what I'm going to do soon? *dances like a moron* Well, I'm not going to tell you, you're going to have to wait. If I have to wait for the next Harry Potter book to come out, you can wait for the next few chapters dammit! Stop throwing your shoes at me! (lmao I got that from another author...)

Oh, and for future chapters? All flames will be used to light Hagrid's Hut. Muah.

  
  


~Emma~ 


	7. Hot And Bothered

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Six: Hot And Bothered

Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Ronnie, Sahib and the makeover. :)

  
  


A/N: Sorry to have kept you all waiting, school just started up again for me and it's been hectic as hell. But I have the next few chapters handwritten so whenever I can use the computer I'll type them out and give them to you, wrapped nicely with a bow. Well, maybe not a bow. But you get the picture. Hope you like. Flames will be used to light Hagrid's hut.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


"So," Hermione sipped a bit of pumpkin juice, "What's your favourite colour?"

Draco Malfoy looked at her incredulously, "What does it matter?"

Hermione shot him a half-annoyed look, "Because I want to know. What is it?"

"I don't like colours."

Hermione laughed dryly, "Oh, right. Here we go with the attitude again."

He looked at her a moment, and leaned back in a chair. It was eleven o clock and they were hanging out in the empty Charms classroom. He stared up at the ceiling. 

"I like the colour of the sky right before the moon rises."

Hermione choked on her drink to look at him. 

"Well," she said finally, "Mine's blue."

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Do you have an eight of spades?" Hermione asked two weeks later.

Draco looked up from his cards with an eyebrow raised, "Is it black or red?"

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Are you a virgin?" he asked her one night. They were in that empty dungeon from their first date, and he'd enchanted it to have a furry throw-rug and a roaring fire. 

Hermione had been laying on the floor beside him, watching the flames lick the wood as he asked her this.

She looked up at him after a moment. "Yes." she said honestly, "Are you?"

He looked at his hands for a second and then met her eyes, "No."

"Oh." she looked back at the fire.

"You knew...didn't you?" he asked timidly, thoroughly wishing that Hermione knew of his reputation. For both of their sakes.

"Yeah," she said after a minute, not looking at him, "I knew."

  
  


He decided that staring her down would do no good, and began to stare at the fire too.

They were sitting a good foot apart until he moved closer to her. He turned on his back and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Are you all hot and bothered by my big bad reputation?"

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "No, I'm not all hot and bothered by it. I need some time to think it over, but in the meantime I guess I'll have to just put up with ignoring that you're- you were- the biggest manwhore at Hogwarts."

He smirked at her, and brought his lips to hers. They hadn't lost their electricity over the past few weeks- in fact, he felt more hot and bothered by her every time their eyes met. Nobody knew about them of course, that would make everything much more painful- and much more dull. He knew she thrived on the secrecy and danger of their fling. She was being a badgirl and completely basking in the joy of it. He didn't mind either. It kept most people guessing who this mysterious new girl he was seeing was. And he loved making people guess.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


A/N: Yeah, I know it's supershort. But the next few will be until I get the time to write out the final ones. Yup, there isn't THAT much left...about five or six chapters I think. I can't exactly remember but I've got it all figured out. Toodles. Oh yeah...review or you shall suffer many a painful death. Well, not really. I'll give you a cheesecake. A virtual one. Meaning no calories. Yes I'm babbling incoherently, so I'm just going to go now. Yes.

  
  



	8. Walking Away

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Seven: Walking Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that.

  
  


A/N: As I've warned you guys countless times, this is going to be short. And the next one is also going to be short. I haven't completely finished chapter nine yet, so I can't give you the verdict but I know that the last few chapters should be fairly long and meaty. Or at least, with hope. Yes. Enjoy. Hopefully. *grins*

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Three weeks had passed since they'd attended the Halloween Ball together. In this particular evening they'd snuck into Draco's Slytherin Prefect -private- bedroom.

He shut the door behind her and leaned against it innocently, "Well. What shall we do now?"

"Well," Hermione played along, and looked at him in mock thought, "We played chess, ate, watched the fire, went on a broom ride..."

By this time she was inches from his face.

He grinned wickedly and snaked his arms around her waist, "I'll show you a broom ride..."

She squeaked as he landed his mouth on hers. His lips crushed up against hers in a pressing urgency, and his hands were running up and down her sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought one leg up to his hip. His hand found her derriere and gripped onto it as he landed them both on his circular bed.

His hands made their way up under her shirt, and when Hermione felt the unhooking of her bra, her eyes flew open at the situation.

"Wait!" she said loudly, and he opened his eyes. She could see the passion in them, the desire. It made it hard for her not to just kiss him again, but she pulled back despite herself.

"What, Hermione? What's wrong?"

"It's only been about a month, Draco."

She'd always known of his ill-temper, but until that moment when she saw the frustration in his deep grey eyes, she'd never experienced it first hand.

"Hermione," he finally said in a strained voice, "You can't turn sixteen a virgin."

"I won't be sixteen for another six months! And who says I can't? It's the legal consent age." she eyed him.

"Exactly." he stared at her, "Do you want to spend the rest of your life playing exactly by the rules? How much fun do you think you'll ever have if you don't ever colour outside the lines, Hermione?"

She started to go red and stood from the bed, "What is it with you men!? All you think about is sex, sex, sex!"

Draco's face was getting hot, "What is it with you bloody women? All YOU think about is virginity, innocense and ABSTINENCE!"

She gaped at him, and rested her hands on her hips, "Is this what this entire thing has been about, Draco?" she spat his name like venom, "Was this entire thing just a ploy to get into my pants?"

"No!" he shouted, hoping she wouldn't see the lie murking about in his eyes, "It wasn't!"

She rolled her eyes angrily and turned for the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Hermione!" he shouted at her back, "Why are you doing this? You're walking away from LOVE HERE!"

She turned and her eyes flashed violently as they met his, "I don't trust myself when I'm with you. That's why I'm walking away."

And with that, the brunette pushed open the door with a strength she'd only found the last time she'd slapped the boy she had just been in a lip lock with, and strode quickly confidently down the stairs so that nobody would be able to see the formation of tears in her eyes.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


A/N: I know, very very short. Hardly even to be considered a chapter. LoL. But it had to be on it's own. It just cried out for that simple attention. Hopefully if I don't have heavy homework in the next few days I can give you more, but I have to put on here a one shot deal that I'm quite proud of. It's sort of Hermione/Draco but if you like Hermione/Fred you'll probably quite enjoy it. It'll probably be up later today. Please review, tis my catnip. I won't continue unless you review! *smiles wickedly*


	9. Why Men Are Gits: By Hermione Granger

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Eight: Why Men Are Gits: By Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot.

  
  


Two words for yas. Super. Short.

~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hermione slammed and locked her door behind her, thankful -not for the first time- that she no longer had roommates. 

She shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from escaping, but she knew she couldn't keep them closed forever.

How could she have been so blind? How on this earth did she let herself fall for Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater In Training. Draco Malfoy, womanizer. Draco Malfoy...enemy.

"Why didn't I see what he was doing?" she sobbed into her pillow, "How could I have let him make me care about him? No man is as romantic as he played out to be. I HATE that I let myself be manipulated!"

What if somebody saw her running from his room? What if they started talking, spreading rumours?

What if *he* told people what had been going on in the past few weeks? What if he elaborated and told people she'd slept with him when she really hadn't?

"I ask too many questions." she declared to herself, "I should just quit worrying and get over this."

She stared at her swirly ceiling for a minute and then padded over to her desk to grab a pen and a piece of parchment.

  
  


Why Men Are Gits: By Hermione Granger

1. Because they're needy.

2. Because they're snarky and sarcastic.

3. Because they're constantly horny.

4. Because they won't take no for an answer.

5. Because they don't care about you or your feelings.

6. Because they're not at all sympathetic during 'that time of the month'.

7. Because they speak with their friends and acquaintances about their conquests.

8. Because they don't respect women.

9. Because they're babies when *they're* sick. [Gods, it's pathetic! Suck it up!]

10. Because they make illusions that make girls think it's love. People need to get over this global ridiculous obsession with love. Love doesn't exist. There is no love. Just stupid ignorant pricks who want to put your heart and your innocence into a blender and suck it out of a straw to get off on.

  
  


Hermione re-read her list and smirked at number ten. 

"Don't I sound like a tyrant," she said bitterly, and threw the list into the fireplace.

*No wonder there are so many girls out there who have given up on the male species,* she rolled her eyes, *Men really SUCK.*

  
  
  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


I know, real short. I warned you! They're probably gonna get bigger, but it's sort of hard at school right now and now I'm secretary at this club thingie so that gives me less time...just be thankful that I got a chapter out. LoL. Later, leave reviews and I LOVE YOUS!


	10. Why Him, Anyway?

To The Contrary

By Emma

Chapter Nine: Why Him, Anyway?

Disclaimer: Shaddup. I know you own it. I'm just borrowing so SHADDUP!

  
  


Oooooh boy. I swear, this time thing is not my fault. I haven't been allowed on the computer AT ALL for the past month. It just so happens that in the past month I lost my entire written down part of this so I'm basically going from scratch. Bear with me, or flame me. I need warmth so it will be used to light a fire. BRR! (And I'm really sorry, guys, for making you wait so long for this crappy chapter. School's messed and life is messed at the moment.)

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  


Hermione awoke an hour later with a skull splitting headache. 

"Oww, dammit!" she moaned and crawled under the covers of her bed, "What am I, on my period now too?"

She wasn't. She knew it. 

*I need to get out...I need food. I'm starving. I wonder why I suddenly have a craving for ice cream?*

She pulled herself out from her bedspread and hobbled groggily over to her door. After practically falling down the steps to the common room, her heart lit up at the mass of freckles and red hair that lay sleeping over his homework near the fireplace.

She sat down beside him, "Ron?"

"Shndoisnnnsggharg?" Ron replied, and Hermione shook him slightly.

"Wha?"

"Ron? You awake?"

"I am now. Tell me, do I have ink all over my cheek? I feel like my face needs a wash."

Hermione bit her lip, "No."

She had never been good at lying, but she didn't want him walking away at this moment when she needed to talk to somebody.

"I don't have ink on me, then? 'Cause it feels~"

"Ron, I'm having a problem."

His eyebrows shot up, "What kind of problem? Is it a school problem, or a friend problem, or a f-f-female problem, because there's nothing I can do with those~"

"A- a guy problem, actually."

"A WHAT?"

Hermione bit her lip, "A guy problem. You know, male? Not female? Usually broad shouldered, smooth skinned, no breasts, owns and is run by a penis?"

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, turning purple-ish, "What in the BLEEDING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Watch your MOUTH!"

Hermione giggled for a moment, "I'm not allowed to say pe~"

"NO!"

"Alright," she said, trying to get over her giggles, "You know what I mean then. Guy problems."

Ron looked skeptical, "Since when do you have guy problems?"

"Since I started dating one."

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped, "You're joking! Who?"

Hermione paused, "It's very embarassing and I'm sure you would go out and strangle him dead if I told you..."

"Well come on, then! It's not as bad as Malfoy, obviously. Spit it out."

Hermione felt sick, "Well, you're right. It's not as bad as Malfoy. It kind of IS Malfoy."

You could have heard a pin drop. And then-

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Ron, I~!"

"NO! WHAT!? NO! NO!" he screamed, staring at her like SHE was the one that was screaming her head off in the middle of a crowded common room, "WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!?"

Hermione looked at her hands and saw a lone tear drop onto them. Ron apparently saw this too, because he didn't shout anymore.

"Why, Hermione? Why him? Why not anybody else...why not me?"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "What? Ron, what are you~"

"I don't mean it like that," he said, turning slightly paler than a tomato (which was an improvement from the moment before), "I mean...it's just, I'd want to see you happy. I know any guy EXCEPT him could make you happy, Hermione. Why though? I just don't get it."

"He was nice. He was romantic. He was good looking. And I suppose I've been feeling a little too perfect lately and needed something to be rebellious about. This secret relationship~"

"It's a relationship now? I just thought you liked him."

"No," she said nervously, "We've been dating for about a month."

Ron looked crestfallen, "And you didn't tell anybody? Or am I the only one who didn't know?"

"No, Ron. Nobody knew. Well, I think Pansy Parkinson figured it out when he'd stare at me from the dinner table...but the thing is, he seems to now just want to get in my pants."

Ron's face turned red again, "BASTARD! I'll KILL him! I'll KILL HI~"

"No you won't," Hermione said firmly, "Don't say anything. It'll just make it worse. But can you tell me why he's acting that way?"

"I honestly can't, Herm. I mean, even though you've been looking great and you're a very nice person all in all, I wouldn't just use you -or any other girl-" he said hastily, "as a plaything, as a toy to use and throw out. It's weird though...I really hate the stupid git, and I don't want you with him but he doesn't strike me as the kind of fellow to just date a girl, especially one like you just to get in her pants."

Hermione smiled. This wasn't working out her problems exactly...but it was exactly what she needed. Time with friends. Talking. Having fun. She just needed time. Time to grow, time to lean and time to heal. And then...maybe she could have a talk with her sexy blonde friend.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  


I know, I told you...it sucked. I'm not inspired right now, forgive me. I'll try to be on here by next week but if I'm not then just yell at me over reviews. Thanks guys, for holding on.

  
  



	11. I Left My Heart In

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Ten: I Left My Heart In...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

  
  


A/N This took me forever. LoL. I hope it's okay.

  
  


TWO DAYS LATER

  
  


Hermione hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she was awoken by a giggling noise in the room next to hers. She could only guess that either Lavender or Parvati were having another one of their frequent innuendoes. 

Thinking of that made her memory rush back to why her pillow was slightly damp. Even after talking to Ron, shortly after, her spirits had sunk again. What if he hated her? What if she'd ruined everything? What if he was off with some girl right at this very moment? A girl that wasn't afraid of giving him what he wanted?

So she'd spent the weekend cooped up in her room.

She looked at her wristwatch which read nine o clock on the dot, and looked out at the dark Hogwarts grounds. 

She heard another giggle emerge from behind the wall and rolled her eyes yet again. 

She really needed something - anything- to get her mind off of recent events. But she knew that it wouldn't work that way. She knew that she'd continue being miserable until she spoke to Draco.

She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and then started down the stairs and on her way to the dungeons.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Meanwhile...

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Draco sighed and looked up at his ceiling. Crabbe and Goyle had been knocking his door down for the past two days, but it seemed that their fists had gotten bruised because they'd ceased the pounding and seemed to be gone. 

Finally he had the silence to think straight! He hadn't been to classes in the past forty eight hours. He'd been to much a mess to think of leaving his room. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept... all he'd been doing was staring at his ceiling. 

*You're pathetic*, a voice said to him in his head, *You're an insignificant, foolish codfish and you'll never change. You'll never be able to give the girl you love what she deserves!*

"I don't love her." he said loudly, and then, realizing how crazy he sounded, stopped and closed his eyes. 

*You have to talk to her.* it said in a singsong voice, and he grimaced. He didn't want to see her...he didn't want to watch her face...see her tears. 

*So you say you don't love her? But you can't stand to even think about a tear dropping down that fragile white cheek?* it said snidely, and Draco's eyes flashed open in surprise.

Maybe he WAS crazy. But that wasn't the matter at hand. 

He had to see Hermione. 

He grabbed his cloak and slipped out the door.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


"Dark Lord." Hermione said loudly to the Slytherin Common Room entrance, and it slid open.

She stalked silently through the common room and ignored the surprised and angry looks from the other Slytherins that sat near the fire. She ran to Draco's room and took a breath. Then she swiftly grabbed the handle and opened it to see-

He wasn't there.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Draco smoothed back his hair breathlessly. He'd run all the way to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and now he was more nervous than...Mrs Norris at Halloween. 

The Fat Lady looked sternly at him, "You're that Malfoy boy, aren't you? The one that always walks Miss Granger to the door at night? The one that lurks about in the shadows?"

Draco's eyebrows went up swiftly. 

*I guess you're not that sneaky, Malfoy. Nonetheless, you ARE a Malfoy. ACT IT!*

He took a deep breath, "I left my heart in your common room. And I've come to claim it, please."

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


*Where is he?* she thought frantically, and then turned around and bolted out the door of the common room before a gang of Slytherins could gang up on her. 

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


"What do you MEAN she's not here?" he nearly shouted in frustration, and the Fat Lady flinched. He guessed she was having a Sirius Black flashback.

He took yet ANOTHER deep breath (A/N I like thinking of Draco with the deep breathing. Lmao I'm so sick. Okay, I'll shaddup.) 

"Alright, where did she go?"

The Fat Lady sighed, "She ran out of here about ten minutes ago."

"She ran?"

"Ran she did. She looked flustered and worried."

Draco's eyes went wide.

"I have to find her!" he exclaimed, and turned around to run straight into-

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Hermione blew her hair out of her eyes as she ran down the corridor to Gryffindor tower, "Where the hell could he-" 

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


"Draco!" Hermione shouted in relief as she stared into the grey eyes that she was drowning in as she lay atop their occupant on the floor.

"Hermione." he said quietly, staring at her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

She raised a finger to his lips to hush him, and brought her mouth to his in a tender lock.

Once she pulled back, he quirked his eyebrow characteristically, "So, Hermione. Um...can you forgive me?"

She grinned.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


a/N I know it's kinda short still but I have ideas for how I'm going to end this. I know it seems sorta ending-if-you-want-it-to but I still have a load of material for a good ending. So if you'll bear with me I'll finish it off, hopefully by the end of christmas break. :) thanks for reviewing, guys. Love you for being so patient.

  
  



	12. La Vie En Rose

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter Eleven: La Vie En Rose

Disclaimer: You know the drill, people. Geesh.

  
  


I have a little extra time on my hands so lucky you- two chapters in one week! Hello, two chapters in one month! Wowie. Yay me. lmao.

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


The next day, after classes...

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


Hermione laid atop Draco on her bed (she'd actually managed to sneak him in!) And she smiled at him. They were both fully clothed and both knew that they would remain, but they just couldn't stop staring at each other's eyes. 

"Hermione?" he said softly, and she smiled for him to continue, "How much do you love me?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Well...I love you more than Ron...or Harry...I love you more than books. Draco Malfoy, I love you more than the library."

"I'm touched."

"Shut up!" she laughed and rolled over to stare at her ceiling. They were silent for moments, and then Draco broke the silence.

"La Vie En Rose. Viewing the world through rose coloured glasses. Beautiful song...beautiful quote...beautiful movie. You really should see Sabrina."

"You really should get over Audrey Hepburn." Hermione quipped.

"I can't!" he exclaimed, "I love her! She's perfect! She's the greatest muggle that ever lived! She made me want to be muggle!"

"She's dead, Draco."

"So?"

"And do you love her more than you love me?"

Draco smirked, "What did you say you love me more than? Oh, yes! The library. Yes, shweetheaaaart. I do love Audrey more than you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday you'll realize that."

She laughed and sighed with content. "I've just have so much fun with you."

"You're been having so much fun? Just sitting around, doing nothing? So much fun, huh?"

She nodded, and a smirk played once again at his pale lips, "Ooh. If this is fun for you, I can't wait to~"

"Shush." Hermione ordered with a sly smile. 

He did. But kept staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." he said, thinking aloud. 

"You're a liar. I'm not even wearing makeup."

"That's what's so beautiful about it. You can sit there, no changes or alterations, just one hundred percent Hermione...and you still look like the setting sun in my eyes." he paused, "Wow, I've gotten rather corny, haven't I?" he joked.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. 

"How can you do that? Just look at me like you've never seen me before in your life? So easily, so freely and truthfully? When I was angry with you...I said that no man was as romantic as you played yourself to be. Am I right, Draco? I mean, I know you love me now. But with the ocean in the dungeon..."

"That was real." he finished for her, "It was a romantic gesture, nothing less."

Hermione eyes nearly spilled over as she leaned to kiss him again.

He pulled away, "But..."

"But what?" Hermione stared at him suspiciously.

"But there is still something that I have to tell you. From before the beach dungeon."

She blanched.

"I.." he started uncomfortably, "I...do you know Ronnie Atkins? Sahib Sandrin?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and motioned for him to go on.

"Well...they were my friends at a point. I...I had this list thing of girls...of conquests. And you were the only girl I knew I'd really have to work at...you know? I hadn't thought about...not before, not last year. But this year you showed up all new and improved and then Ronnie and Sahib saw you and made a bet. Ronnie that I could and Sahib that I couldn't."

"Could or couldn't what, exactly?"

"Bed you." his eyes met hers again, and through her own shock she could read the shame in his.

"So," she blinked, "I hit right on before, when we got in the fight. It WAS just a ploy to get in my pants. You lied to me."

"I did. But only because I knew you'd think the bet was still on. And then you'd get buggered off, and with good reason. I mean, if I were me I'd probably never speak to me again."

"So is this your apology?" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No." he said instantly, and she gasped slightly.

"No," he continued, "because then, I never would have followed you to the kitchens, bribed you, or asked you out again after that, or gotten to know the stupid little things like your favourite colour. I really regret my first intentions. I'm sorry about them. I apologize for them. But nothing more than that or I never would have met the girl, the real girl, the intelligent, sweet, beautiful, independent girl that I've fallen so far in love with."

Hermione's lips parted in momentary shock.

Then, she unbuttoned two of her top shirt buttons.

He stared at her, "What are you doing?"

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  


TBC...(I am evil personified. Muahahaha.)


	13. If That's What It Takes finale

To The Contrary!

By Emma

Chapter 12: If That's What It Takes

  
  


Hermione shrugged, "Letting you prove yourself to your friends."

His eyes went bigger than saucers, "You're offering yourself to me? Hermione, that...are you sure that..."

Hermione sighed and looked at the ground, then at him again, straight in the eye.

"Draco, I'm offering myself to you because I love you. If you take this and let your friends win your bet then you'll have conquered me. So you'll have me chicked off your list. The catch is, if you bed me tonight, you'll never have a chance with me. Ever again."

He stared at her, "I don't think I understand."

She ignored that, "I've got some muggle condoms. Some are black."

"That's very considerate," he narrowed his eyes at her, "But I still don't understand."

Hermione lowered her eyelids, "You'll have to spend your entire life knowing what you walked away from to get something better that will last a lifetime if you wait. If you bed me tonight, don't expect me to act as though I've even heard your name tomorrow. If you're willing to wait, then I'll hand you the moon if thats what it takes to keep you for the rest of my life. If you're not, then I'll just let you have your cheap thrill and me have mine. We owe each other that if we're not going to be together."

Draco stared at her. She was smarter than anybody he'd ever met in his entire life. Not just book smart as he'd always known...something else. He felt a surge of something else...could it be love? Had he finally met the girl that changed him, that made him love like he'd never loved before? Somebody who would teach him eventually what lovemaking was? He knew the answer before he asked himself the question. 

"Hermione," he said after a moment of silence had broken between them, "I have to tell you..." he strode slowly towards her, looking her straight in the eye, "that I've given this a lot of thought..." he reached for her halfway unbuttoned pajama shirt, "and..." he kissed her softly on the mouth. When he pulled back, her buttons were both done up again.

She looked down at her shirt, and a smile played at her lips. She raised her eyes to him and wiggled her eyebrows, "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

He bit his lip, concealing a happy smirk, "I think that I'll wait. After all, what good is a bet if the participant wins the instant prize but never the lifetime full?"

Hermione threw the condoms across the room, grinned and pulled him to her, "Now that's what I like to hear."

  
  


~*~*|*~*~

  
  
  
  


Hermione and Draco outted themselves as a couple to the entire school. Oddly enough, nobody was that surprised. 

"It's just like when that hot guy Spike got together with goody goody Buffy on that muggle tv show that I saw at my cousin's house one time!" Lavender had squeaked, "Except that Buffy was blonde....and you guys don't constantly hump like rabbits....Ew! That's disgusting, don't reply to that!"

The Slytherins might have gotten angry at Draco except for the fact that Draco had snagged one of the hottest girls in the school, who as a bonus was smart and destined to make him money. Not that Draco cared, but they could think what they wanted, in his opinion.

Hermione graduated as Valedictorian, and they were named unofficially as "Cutest Couple". 

On graduation night, Draco proposed to Hermione with a rock big enough to signal in a ship. He also revealed to her that no, he hadn't used his father's money but while they were separated in the summer before, he'd gotten a little job. She, of course, said yes. 

Hermione studied hard alongside Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville and they all became first class Aurors.

A week after they received their licenses, Draco and Hermione were wed. Hermione taught Draco how to make love, and in the process got pregnant.

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to a gorgeous little girl with blond wavy hair and brown eyes full of integrity. They named her Sylvie. Sylvie grew up and married the son of Ginny and Harry whose name was Cedric.

Hermione and Draco lived their lives to the fullest and to this day, they are co-teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

  
  


Ta da! Sorry if you didn't like. Wow that took a long time. *sighs with relief it's over* lol. Review people. By the by, if you don't think Hr and Dr will flirt with each other, don't read their fics. And Lucius wasn't mentioned because this is lovey dovey angst, not horror and stuff. So yeah. Bye now lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Love Emma


End file.
